


gods in heat

by lambchops (lambmeat)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambmeat/pseuds/lambchops
Summary: “Want the bed?” Reyes asks, cradling the young man’s chin in his hand.McCree blinks up at him in all his boyish innocence— as innocent as one can remain with a cock pressed against their cheek. It was rather amusing to see how braindead Jesse became with just a crumb of Reyes’ attention thrown his way.“No, wanna be on my knees,” McCree mumbles before growing quieter, filterless, “f...fantasized it this way…”“And you’ve never done this before?” Gabriel asksMcCree shakes his head, just a small movement to convey his answer.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	gods in heat

“Want the bed?” Reyes asks, cradling the young man’s chin in his hand. McCree blinks up at him in all his boyish innocence— as innocent as one can remain with a cock pressed against their cheek. He’s a paramount picture of ditzy trust and infatuation, as he blinks and scrambles his thoughts together to figure out something to say. 

It was rather amusing to see how braindead Jesse became with just a crumb of Reyes’ attention thrown his way. 

“No, wanna be on my knees,” he mumbles before growing quieter, filterless, “f...fantasized it this way…”

Reyes hums, thumb stroking the scant patch of facial hair beneath his lower lip, wet from anxious licking. Whatever the kid wants, he supposed; he knows that it’s easier to learn laying with his head off the edge of the bed, but if Jesse is insistent on living out his dreams, Reyes won’t be one to deny him. McCree is, after all, doing him a favor. 

“And you’ve never done this before?” Gabriel asks, clarifying Jesse’s earlier assertion of virginity. Idly, he passes his thumb over the plump swell of McCree’s lower lip, lightly chapped from smoking and habitual biting. Unable to think for a moment, McCree breathes out unevenly, felt on Reyes’ hand, as he processes the question. 

He shakes his head, just a small movement to convey his answer, not wanting to disrupt the almost-tender ministration. 

Reyes’ eyes narrow at his agent. By no stretch of the imagination is Reyes a small man. Rather, he’s generously endowed. As often as his agents joke about it in the locker room as a recognition of superiority based on an arbitrary measure of masculinity, he was hung like a horse. 

The young man has already expressed, time and time again, total willingness despite Reyes’ repeated attempts at dissuading him. It wasn’t for lack of attraction— truthfully, he thought Jesse to be shaping up to be one of the finest men he’s laid eyes on— but for recognition of inexperience and power imbalance between the two.

But Jesse McCree will be himself; obstinate and one-track minded. 

“Open,” he says, or rather orders it from Jesse. He’s no fool— he knows the effect of his ‘commanding’ voice on this particular agent. The effect is palatable when McCree shivers and his eyelids fall halfway, lost under the rumbling thunder of his voice. The hand fisting the base of his cock adjusts its grip, squeezing just so before adopting a loose hold as he is uncertain what was ‘right’ to do.

Obediently, he opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out just so. Reyes takes his tongue tip between thumb and index as if he were appraising him. McCree visibly flushes with sudden embarrassment, at being evaluated so intimately. The scrutiny lasts only a few seconds but it makes him shift and sit up straighter. 

Sighing through his nose, he lets his agent decide the pace first before taking control. McCree was enthusiastic, as though it makes up for inexperience, and a quick learner. Taking his commander into his mouth, he slowly bobs his head with increasing speed until he finds what he’s comfortable with. As it stands, he can only take so much into his mouth, the rest of Reyes’ cock warmed in his fists. 

Snaking a hand through Jesse’s messy brown lockes, Reyes coaxes him to take just a  _ little _ bit more with each bob. It’s welcomed, as McCree looks up at him when his thumb pets his hairline with half-lidded eyes, looking happy as a sleepy cat. 

“Don’t swallow so much, it’s slowing you down,” he grunts, his other hand coming to replace both of Mcree’s. In turn, McCree braces himself on Reyes’ thighs. At the instruction, the young man looks up at Gabriel questioningly, as if to ask what else he was supposed to do  _ if not _ swallow all the spit collecting in his mouth.

A thought pops into his head, and he delicately pulls himself free from McCree’s soft lips. Immediately, his thumb is in the corner of his mouth, keeping it open, while he idly strokes himself. McCree watches his hand work over his cock, as though mesmerized by the motion, before locking eyes with his commander. 

Leaning down, collecting spit in his mouth, he angles McCree’s head so he can let the heavy drop of spit fall from his lips and onto Jesse’s obedient tongue.

Immediately, McCree is surprised. Eyes widening and body straightening just so, he doesn’t look repulsed despite making moves to instinctively swallow it. Reyes forces him to keep his mouth open.

“Keep it there,” he orders, standing up straight and presenting his cock to McCree again, “and use it.” 

McCree moans, opened-mouth and low like he was punched in the gut with arousal. He welcomes Reyes’ cock back into his mouth, even as the excess of spit, his own and Reyes’ together, starts to escape from the corners of his lips. It coats his lips like gloss and mats his facial hair as he picks up his pace again, faster with the helpful instruction. 

Again, a satisfied sigh leaves Reyes’ nose, watching his agent work himself up to his limit and flash those big, brown eyes at him. Tangling his fingers deeper into his hair, he stills the young man with a sharp tug. McCree winces, being forced off his cock  _ again _ after finding a rhythm.

“Take a deep breath when I say,” he instructs, releasing his hair to instead run a hand down McCree’s throat. The excitement is visible as McCree perks up, taking the hint and opening his mouth wide to accommodate his commander. 

Slowly, he takes full control and pushes into the hot heat of McCree’s mouth, all the way to his throat.

“Deep breath for me,  _ niño,  _ and relax.”

Doing as told, he inhales as deep as he can, and holds it. Reyes cants his hips and forces his cock into McCree’s virgin throat. The moment he feels the back of McCree’s throat and his cock meet, Reyes feels the flutter of his body’s instincts around him. Naturally, McCree’s body wants to fight the intrusion, but Reyes calms him by massaging the young man’s throat. 

“Still breathe?” 

Testing his lungs, Jesse hesitantly exhales, slow and calculated. His fingers worry the creases in Reyes’ uniform pants, eyes squeezed shut as he pours all of his attention on obeying his commander and worshipping his cock. 

“Atta boy.”

Jesse whimpers at that, shifting his weight on his haunches as he tries to get comfortable with a throbbing hard-on.

Sliding out, he allows McCree to draw in a full breath before starting to set a pace. Barely fucking his throat, Reyes allows his body to get used to the sensation of his cock using him. The kid gets into it, too, eyes happy like a lazy cat as he’s content to be used as a toy. He lazily kneads Gabriel’s thighs as he thrusts into him, making a mess all down his front. Drool trails down his chin in thick ropes, completely soaking his shirt collar and his jeans. 

Without warning, Reyes stops and holds Jesse’s head still with a firm grip on his hair. The younger man only has time to peek curiously through his lashes before his eyes snap open in surprise as Reyes forces himself deep into his throat.

“Easy,” Reyes soothes, and McCree struggles for a moment— his nails bite the meat of his thigh as he struggles not to panic, holding what breath he still had in his lungs as he forced his throat not to spasm past the first wave of reflexive gagging. The instant Reyes feels his body relax just so, he pushes the rest of the way until McCree’s nose rests in the nest of coarse hair at the base of his stomach and his throat bulges out with its burden. 

Startled, McCree begins to pull away, only to be stuckfast when Reyes fists his hair and forces him still. He doesn’t hold it, merely doing it to prove to his agent that he could take it.

“Like that, boy?” Reyes says, voice husky as he starts to cant his hips away, cock slipping out of McCree’s throat. Reyes lazily strokes himself, waiting for him to recover. He locks eyes with Reyes shamelessly, even as a stray tear rolls down his cheek and mingles with the copious amount of drool smeared around his lips. 

McCree looks dazed, eyes hazy and unfocused as his head is entirely filled with cotton and lust. He’s fantasized about being in this exact position for god knows how long, likely since he joined the organization, and happenstance managed to get him here. Face flushed to his ears and his own hard cock an afterthought, he couldn’t be happier. 

“Yes, sir.”

Holding his cock, Reyes can’t help but take a moment to press the tip of his cock against McCree’s lips, to which he kisses at the tip and suckles sweetly on, offering kitten licks and puppy-dog eyes. It’s a definite sight to behold, one he doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of. Reyes takes his chin in his palm, just wanting to look at him. He was flushed redder than he’s ever seen him, not even when he was made to run ten miles as discipline. Cheeks streaked with tears, lips red like lipstick from the constant abuse, Reyes just pats his cheek heavy-handedly with a lazy smirk.

McCree takes the hint that he’s had a long enough break.

His throat tightens around Reyes’ cock as he slides back home, and Gabriel groans languidly, shallowly rolling his hips until it is too much and McCree begins to gag. 

“C’mon,” he encourages, voice roughened as he doesn’t allow McCree the liberty of a full swallow of air before he’s fucking his throat in earnest, “this is what you wanted, right?” The comment is teasing, perhaps a little mean as he continues to pump his cock in lazy thrusts, but McCree soaks it up. He uses what little breath he has for a groan, broken and wanton. 

Gazing up through wet lashes, he sees the shadow of hunger in Reyes’ eyes as he watches Jesse take him to the root. He was determined to get his commander off, wanting so desperately to prove that he can handle whatever Gabriel can dish out. Little moans escape as Reyes’ self-restraint slips and his hips buck to meet McCree’s lips, his cock filling McCree’s throat to the brim, causing him to choke.

Reyes stills, thinking he was going to let McCree catch his breath again, but to his surprise, McCree doesn’t accept the little luxury. He doesn’t let his commander leave his mouth empty again, taking it upon himself to force his cock back down his throat again and again, even as his virgin body protests in jerks and spasms.

“God damn,” Reyes grits out, eyes screwed shut as he focuses on staving off the build in his guts, “knew that mouth would be good for something.” McCree whimpers at that, pulling off to pant ragged and hot against Reyes’ hip. He takes the praise at face value, mind too scattered and numb to piece together the nuance of his teasing. 

It’s clear that he’s getting to Gabriel; his eyes were half-lidded and darkened with a primal hunger, pinning him where he knelt beneath him. Strong cheekbones were smeared with a heavy flush, heavier than he’s ever seen on him. His lips were puffy and reddened from where he’s been biting at them, trying to quiet himself. The knowledge that he has an effect of such magnitude on his commander makes him grin lopsidedly, drunk of adrenaline and hormones.

Stealing a moment to palm at himself desperately, he sees Reyes’ eyes narrow. Trying not to be selfish, he kisses along his shaft, open-mouthed and sloppy but the friction is mind-numbingly relieving, and he can’t help as he falters and stops to rest his forehead against his commander’s hip as he frantically humps his hand.

Making a pathetic display of himself, panting and whimpering over the scant amount of stimulation he can get in his position, Reyes allows him to go for ten seconds before wrenching his head back. With a fistful of his shaggy locks, he grabs his jaw with the other hand to keep his agent stockstill. They lock eyes, Jesse’s puffy from crying and Reyes hardened with hunger.

“Open.”

The obedience is immediate and warrants a scoff from his commander. McCree doesn’t even have time to process the flush of shame he gets for the dismissive gesture before he’s bracing himself on Gabriel’s thighs again. His pace is harsher, strokes slow and deep enough to make Jesse flinch and struggle to stifle his gag reflex each time.

“You were made to take my cock,” Reyes says brusquely, head tilting to the side to watch his cock disappear down McCree’s throat. With each movement, he can feel the bulge of McCree’s Adam's apple beneath his fingers, and it only helps to spur him on to be rougher, meaner, “oughta keep you under my desk.” His thrusts edge into the territory of being uncoordinated, the winding coil in his gut beginning to creep up on him. 

That’s how it's been: Reyes taking the time to educate his young lover on the ins and outs of something specific and doing good to coax him into the part. Then he’d find his own rhythm and his tendency to forget or forgo the tenderness typically required for McCree’s inexperience would appear as he gave his agent everything he had and more.

The young man knew what he was getting into with Reyes, and was more than happy to be choked unconscious with his commander’s cock. McCree groans with his entire body, his struggle to keep up with Reyes’ zealous pace renewed. Suckling harder, now bobbing his head to meet his thrusts rather than complicitly letting himself be used, he can tell that Reyes is getting close. 

“Should’ve known that you only wanna worship my cock, McCree. Would’ve dragged your ass to my office years ago.” 

Somewhere, in the back of his clouded mind, he knows that Gabriel’s right-- since getting a taste of his cock, it’s been all he could think about. Training, running drills, eating, showering,  _ anything,  _ his mind would drift back to the first time Reyes expressed any interest in him and let the young man jerk him off. He was  _ smitten, _ absolutely infatuated with the idea of being Reyes’ partner and his commander’s toy. 

Reyes takes a half-step forward for leverage, finding the angle in which his cock slips into Jesse’s throat the easiest. His throat convulses around the violating object, trying to stop the dull ache of his throat being slammed into repeatedly. It creates a hideous sound as he chokes, and there is a brief worry that somebody passing by may hear him throatfucking the cowboy near-unconscious. 

McCree’s eyes drift into the back of his head as Reyes steadies him to fuck into his mouth; graceless with reckless abandon and hunger, almost keen on breaking his agent in two with his force. There was no way in hell was he pulling out now when McCree was so nicely offering himself to be used as he deemed fit. The only other option if he wasn’t going to pull out and find a quieter way of jerking off was to hurry up. 

Panting now, Reyes can’t hold it back anymore as he fucks the throat of his subordinate like a toy, merciless and cruel. Anyone else, and Reyes would have been worried about  _ breaking  _ them, but McCree only whimpers with each stroke, gripping his thighs like a lifeline, as he takes it in good faith. Snapping his hips forward, his thrusts now short and shallow like a rabbit, he crowds himself over his agent as a guttural groan rips itself from the depths of his chest. Beneath him, McCree sputters, beginning to choke, and pats Reyes’ thigh in a desperate signal that goes unheeded.

It’s hotter than it should be in McCree’s lust-addled mind, being unable to draw in any air because of his commander ruthlessly fucking his throat like his personal fleshlight. The raging hard-on that McCree’s been sporting hasn’t flagged one bit- if anything, he’s been steadily working himself towards an orgasm simply with the friction of his jeans over his clothed dick and Reyes’ words alone.

“Swallow, McCree.” It’s a breathless order that McCree has no choice but to obey, his cock so far down his throat that there was no other option. That’s how he liked it, staking his claim as deep inside McCree’s body as he can get himself, and he figures that McCree likes it all the same, seeing as he comes crawling back for more.

When he cums, his whole body locks up. He can feel his agent’s throat milking his cock for all that it’s worth. It hits him harder than it has in a while, and it takes what likely feels like eons for McCree for Reyes to run dry. Sighing with his core, Reyes gingerly slips his cock free from McCree’s throat, and the kid takes a second to recover in a fit of coughs.

Panting frenetically, McCree peers up at him with uncertain eyes, as he tends to whenever their fun seems to be coming to an end. He seems to believe that Reyes only wants him around to get his rocks off, one time reducing himself to a “convenience.” Reyes has been working hard to break that mindset.

Reyes leans down after a moment, watching his agent regain his breath, and gently takes his chin in hand to tilt his head up. The tenderness in which he handles McCree stands in harsh juxtaposition to how he had just treated him, and the young man leans into the contact with his whole body.

“Open,” Reyes hums. 

Timidly now, McCree pokes his tongue out, averting his gaze despite Gabriel’s inspection being quick. Seeing no evidence of his cum left un-swallowed, Reyes smirks and pets the scraggly little patch of hair beneath McCree’s lip with his thumb before leaning in and kissing him. Not the most pleasant, given the copious amount of drying drool still coating his lips, but McCree’s excitement makes up for it as he presses up into him. Peeling back after a moment, not wanting to stir something in him again, he continues to pet him idly.

“Did you cum?”

McCree blushes in embarrassment and gently takes his head out of Reyes’ hold. He nods, casting his gaze elsewhere. His hands fidget over his lap, hiding his crotch from Reyes’ prying eyes. The bashful act is endearing and exceptionally cute on him.

“Good boy.”

The young man perks up at the praise, smiling broadly. It makes Reyes chuckle, not missing the absolutely empty-headed look in his eyes that gave himself away. The boy goes stupid when he gets off. 

Tucking himself away before kneeling down, he pinches the cuff of his sweatshirt and uses the sleeve to wipe off McCree’s face, clearing it of tacky drool and tears. Switching to his other sleeve, he wipes his eyes of any remaining tears before giving him a chaste kiss over each eyelid. Leaning back, holding his head steady and fixing him with a serious look, he forces McCree to come back down from cloud nine for just one moment so he could check on him.

“You okay?”

Reyes receives a nod.

“Happy?”

Nodding, McCree smiles at him, lazy and content. Reyes rolls his eyes and pecks his forehead with a quick kiss. Easing McCree to his feet and letting him stretch out his sore knees and stiff legs, he acts as a momentary brace as the young man yawns.

“ _ Now  _ you want the bed?”

**Author's Note:**

> first nsfw fic that i've published in a long while and the first one under this pseudonym.
> 
> I'm down for suggestions, though I'm mostly interested in mcreyes or anything with lucio lol


End file.
